villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Ceiling-Dee
Had to clean up around here... sorry. When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 20:34, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Yo Hey, Don't stop posting because of me please... We just have different play methods and reasons for RPing... I like story and shoot mostly for a decent overall story, while i guess you play for the moment, trying to feel B.A., which I like to do too, but I usually get that out of my system in games. Obviously we won't get along, so don't take it personally, because looking at it from a overall veiw, you're an admin (i think) and a user that has been doing this longer then me, and I'm just a new guy here that posts for different reasons... There's no reason to go to the extreme of quiting. Have you see the new G.M. rule. xD Have you ever watched an old B' movie called The Blob? Magma Dragoon 16:05, January 18, 2010 (UTC) OH... I just thought we were talking about the guy the Blob. Sorry about that. In other words, yes I have heard of it. But I didn't know what we were talking about... Sorry dude! When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 18:05, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I've been here and made a ton of contributions since June even though I actually came here in early February. I could actually be an admin couldn't I? When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 22:43, January 18, 2010 (UTC) In my opinion, maybe when you pass Hero Forever. My page Contact 02:23, January 19, 2010 (UTC) FallenAngel, I've come to a decision. I'm going to forgive you, in spite of what you've done. I believe that everyone deserves a second chance. But I'm warning you, if I find out you're lying about anything else, or lying to other wikis, I will never speak to you ever again. I apologize for ignoring you, but I just wasn't ready to forgive you. 12:09, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Sooo... 01:17, February 2, 2010 (UTC) -I'm trying to find something to keep M-Nuva happy. Hey! They never said being a parent of any kind would be easy did they? No... -Yeah... Uh...do I have...confirmation on your part? You read the message I left, and you understand? Angel, Hero Forever accepted your apology. She wants you to be thankful that she had kindness enough in her heart to do so. Do I have to spell this out for you?? My page Contact 01:25, February 2, 2010 (UTC) -I'm sorry I'm kinda slow about this stuff. I do forgive you Hero. You just gotta wait for it though. I don't get stuff right away which I hate... (*Slaps self in the forehead*) Okay, so you understand? Everything I wrote? -Yep! I sure do. Okay, good! -Now we have to deal with the Secrets... "Oh hey dude! I'm a twenty year old girl who is well... was trying to find herself a suitable collage to go to. But after months of searching... I've found one! The only problem being that I got accepted a bit too late and now I have to wait until next school year to go there. But at least I can continue to edit here and that wiki of yours" ~Yours truly... Anti Gal ,,, Oh wow. Real mature. And by the way, make sure you can spell correctly before you call some one an idiot. Dude, I could care less. This is all virtual, so I won't hold grudges, BUT for future reference, I get very annoyed at people that forget that "This is all virtual". It's wiki, with RP on the side, so don't get mad over some one new asking questions about rules, or someone else thinking going over the top GM'ing is annoying too. Besides that, PEACE. (the adopted thing is just an inside joke if you haven't noticed, so don't be offended. I've already called about 3 different people it on the wiki, so chill) Hero Tournament Now on heroes wiki, the very first hero tournament! Head here to sign up! Groxiuos 22:09, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, you people should sign up. My clone is bored out of his mind...Drasocon the Avenger 02:12, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I have not awnsered but OK let's fight! Oops Sorry I did not awnser but OK let's fight! Sonicblast21 21:33, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Ummm Ok but I don't feel good about interuppting (did I even speel that right?) battles. Edit Ok I think I just joined but I can't get the hang of editing in lines like people do. Hello I would like to invite you to my new wiki, The Artifacts Tome. Feel free to ask me any questions if you wish! Welcome to your doom! 14:46, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey angle you have exploded. Why? Check the rules. There is no such thing as below 0 Kelvin. Well I do feel a little blown away by something... LOL! When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 00:29, February 20, 2010 (UTC) !!! Are you going to move in our battle? Arbiter 02:06, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes! I am! If your ever feeling good about yourself, or want a laugh, or are just plain bored check out this interesting site. Angel, why did you GM in our battle? 18:52, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I tried not to really... I don't know what I did really... but I'll apologize anyways... I'm sorry about whatever it was I did... When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 23:05, March 19, 2010 (UTC) You cheated. Do I have to spell it out for you? You use incredibly cheap, BS moves, and expect us to take them without question. My brother called you a "troll." 00:17, March 20, 2010 (UTC) O_o Now I remember why I left this site... although I don't intend to leave again... What I'm gonna do is quit the battling buisiness overall... again! If I keep getting accused of GM'ing which I hope I'm not doing.... then I have no choice but to exclude myself from any and all battles and the entire wiki business... by the way... our battle on Heroes Wiki is over. And I'm sorry your brother thinks I'm a troll... I am a very sad panda... LOL! But seriously... that saddenes me that I'm no longer trusted again... eh... I guess I brought this upon myself didn't I? Well... see you whenever I decide to come back which'll probably be never... again... I brought this upon myself and now I'm gonna finally end it by getting out of your lives.... well in the wiki world anyways... When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 00:40, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Suit yourself. Challenge Angel, your character, Mark, has received a challenge: "Fool! You almost killed my archnemesis, Rune! How dare you! Try dealing with me, the future Ruler of Weaklings! I'll be waiting on the battlefield." -Omega Alrighty then... Mark will be there to kill you off. When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 23:00, March 22, 2010 (UTC) A response to a recently asked question If you start any kind of plotline, do it on User Battles 2. Arbiter 23:28, April 6, 2010 (UTC) What? How is Omega copying Mark? 21:05, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Umm hero? HOW IS HE NOT!? You're having Omega use aura to make stuff for him to use and I found a few other similarities too. I'll tell you the rest when I remember them. I'm sorry Hero but! I don't particulary like copycats... I'm sorry! (-_-') When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 23:05, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Ooh, because the whole aura thing has NEVER been used before. *Sarcasim. And you can't remember them? This is all text format, you could of just read before you posted, so in other words, you don't have any other reasons. Besides, even if she did, why would it matter? We have a few dragons, gods, princes/kings on here, they haven't complained that anyone else has stole their character... I think you're just over reacting again... ( <-- Friscoal...) Wait a minute... you said Omega was a he! Now you're saying he's a she? to develop an angry tone in his voice Hero! Is there something I should know about? Because I don't like to be lied to.... voice loses the angry tone it had before I'm sorry! I think you're right. I might have overreacted a lot to that... it's just I like to see new and exciting stuff. When someone copies something... unless it amuses me in some way... I get mad. When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 23:20, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Wow, weird that the one that keeps cloning himself hates 'Copy cats'... And by "She" I'm sure it was obvious that I was refering to Hero... Consider chilling out for a moment before getting worked up over nothin'. --Friscoal You really don't get it, do you, Angel? Don't you realize why I made Omega like this? laughs.He honestly doesn't get it! "When push comes to shove, kick."-A very wise man(ME!) 01:33, April 8, 2010 (UTC) The request... I'm doing drawings of everybody anyway, but I'm a little backed up, it will take quite a bit of time... Drasocon and Tulwar also made requests. Arbiter 00:53, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Um, Angel? Are you going to make a move in our battle? I Win Omega just humiliated Mark. 20:26, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Owned! Mark couldn't beat Sanitizo OR Omega! Drasocon 20:59, April 27, 2010 (UTC) You should think before you speak! I didn't even have enough time to get to those battles I'm so busy on DeviantART! But I guess a loss is a loss. I'll accept them both gladly. ^_^ When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 00:21, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Storyline Hey, uh, Angel? Remember Mark's battle with Hero? Can you explain to me the vision of the future I had, and what it meant? It was never actually explained in the battle. Where were you going with it? Oh you mean that gruesome vision where everyone was trying to say terrible stuff about you? That was supposed to be an image produced by Mark in order to get you to give up so that he could spare you by ending your life. Again he does anything to kill people... I'm sorry you had to worry about that... When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 23:24, May 3, 2010 (UTC) It's finally happened!! What you might ask has finally happened? Well I'll tell you! What happened is that I'm now able to show off the characters that I battle with here. I've already got two drawn down... but unfortunately they're only facial features... so I still can't exactly "show them off" show them off... But! Right now I'm about to try to show drawings of both Mark and Angel! It's finally happened!! What you might ask has finally happened? Well I'll tell you! What happened is that I'm now able to show off the characters that I battle with here. I've already got two drawn down... but unfortunately they're only facial features... so I still can't exactly "show them off" show them off... But! Right now I'm about to try to show drawings of both Mark and Angel! When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 23:20, June 26, 2010 (UTC) New Forum Since your such a villain fan i was wondering if u would be interested in helping on a new forum: http://villains.boardrealtors.net/index.htm Villain fan 22:10, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry. I've been very busy. 03:52, October 25, 2010 (UTC) That's okay! 8D When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 22:04, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Angel, I haven't been here for quite some time as you know. I tried clicking on the freenode webchat thing, and it brought me somewhere strange.